A Magical Series of Unfortunate Events
by Frericks18
Summary: All Lily can be is bitter towards Sirius. Sirius can only be happy that he annoys her. Oh, and the fact that they have to share Sirius' body is completely the cause. Sirius finds this as a new adventure but to Lily this is a nightmare. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. It all started

Lily Evans scowled as Professor Slughorn paired her with Sirius Black. SLughorn gave her a look that said clearly that if he paired her again with her best friends the others would think he favored her. Which he did of course.

The reason Lily didn't want to be with Sirius was because all he did was nag her. About James Potter. She hated that James Potter. It was always James Potter with his Quidditch and his hair and his stinking popularity. And him calling himself a marauder strutting about the castle being so arrogant.

Just as Lily crazily thought she could make the potion before Sirius crossed the room she heard a voice. " So, Lily, gonna go out with Prongs yet?"

"No. The only time Potter will be seeing me is when I turn him down and leave him in the dust." Lily said fiercely as she cut up daisy roots. They were supposed to be making the wolfsbane potion. She added a fusion of wormwood to her simmering cauldron. She instructed Sirius to finish cutting up daisy roots. She scowled as Sirius tried to persuade her to go out with James.

Lily flasked their potion and gave it to one plump Professor Slughorn. Meanwhile, back at the table Sirius was absentmindedly putting things away. Why wouldn't Evans go out with James, he wondered.

"Uh-oh." HE knocked some seeds over and they instantly bloomed into flowers. He needed to clean them up now, too.

Lily hurried over to put stuff away. She scowled at Sirius. "You just try to ruin me, don't you? First you follow me around trying to persuade me to date Potter and then you make me stay and clean after my last class of the day! I could be relaxing right now!"

"Don't think I'm too happy right now! My persuasion hasn't worked and I haven't had to clean in months!" Sirius retorted.

They argued about immaturity and James and other stuff. It had taken them a half an hour to clean already and they hadn't nearly clean ¼ of the mess because of their bickering. Both were becoming irritable.

Finally Lily screamed _"EVANESCO!"_ and the mess disappeared. She stored away her cauldron and glared at Sirius. Sirius thought sparks were coming from her eyes. He started to glare back.

They glared for 15 minutes. Slowly Lily started to pack her books. It seemed to take forever to get to the door. But right before she got there Sirius finally punctured the balloon that tolerated him.

"Evans, are you going to go out with James, yet?"

Lily drew her wand and there was a bang; both had tried to hex each other at the same time. Both were lying on the floor.

"Shut up, Black, I'm warning you!"

"Is that a yes?"

Something odd happened. Their wands each spun towards each other and a gold light connected the tips. Sirius and Lily felt like they were falling. A second later they were back.

Lily felt funny. She reached her hand up…..it was bigger and stronger…….what was wrong?

"Why is my hand moving?!?" Sirius said. When Sirius said this Lily felt her mouth move and she was speaking.

Sirius and Lily looked around. Lily's body was lying on the floor. "OH MERLIN! MY BODY!" Lily shrieked. She ran to the mirror. She was in Sirius's body……….but that meant she was sharing a body with him.

Lily: Oh, my! I'm sharing a body with Sirius!

Sirius: Obviously! What did you do? I can't share a body with you!

Lily I didn't do anything! You need to carry my body to McGonagall.

Sirius: Okay, Let's go.

**Authors note: When I do this:**

**Lily:**

**Sirius:**

**Lily:**

**Sirius:**

**That is what they are saying to each other in their minds. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. I Don't know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters.**

**Author's Note: I don't really know about this chapter- its not my best. What I do know is that **_**I need reviews! **_

Chapter 2: I Don't Know.

"WHAT!" Lily screeched.

"I take it that was Ms. Evans? I'm sorry but, there is nothing I can do. I haven't heard of a situation like this ever before. Don't look at me like that Black …er…Evans." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"But there has to be something you can do! A potion or … a spell! You're the transfiguration teacher! We've been transfigured! You're supposed to fix it!" Lily cried furiously.

"Ms. Evans! Or Mr. Black! I don't know for crying out loud! I told you this had never happened before! Now, I'll inform the other teachers of this situation, and we'll see what we can do, research. I suggest you two learn how to get along seeing as you will be er – sharing a body." Said Professor McGonagall, her voice rising. She walked them to the door and before they left she said "And I must make it clear for you to keep this secret." She gave Sirius a very serious look.

"I don't know, I don't know! That was all she could say?"

"Lily don't blow your guts out, this has already happened."

"Easy for you to say _Sirius._ You are in your own body, and you can still hang out with your friends. What will Elizabeth and Mary say?"

"Oh, this is a great way to get James to go out with you! You'll hang out with him all the time."

Lily tried to stop but Sirius tried to keep walking. They tripped.

"I _can't, I won't _live in your dorm, I won't hang out with Potter, I won't feel safe sleeping with him in the same room!" Lily screamed. A horrified look overtook Sirius' face.

"You will." Sirius replied stepping through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. James, Remus, and Peter were laughing over by the fire. Sirius made his way over to them.

"Padfoot, what took you so long?" James asked curiously.

"I got-"

Lily cut him off remembering what McGonagall had said. It still sounded like Sirius seeing as she was in his body. " McGonagall maid me do detention."

"What for?" Remus said sarcastically. "Did she find you kissing another girl in a locked classroom? Or did you help Peeves chuck books from the top floor to the great hall?"

"Peeves."

"Okay. Where is Evans? I thought she was with you in the Potions group. She didn't come back either." James asked.

"Macnair from Slytherin cursed her when she wasn't looking." Lily automatically lied.

"I'll get him for that!" yelled James.

"I'll help if we get Snivelly, too."Sirius said.

Lily: You will not! You know Severus is my friend.

Sirius: Pssh.

Lily: Its embarrassing enough that you said _Macnair _cursed me! His aim is so bad that he couldn't hit the side of Hogwarts!

Sirius: Never thought about that.

Lily: I'd know wouldn't I? Your mind was blank.

"Sirius, you feeling okay? You got this dazed look on your face." Remus said suspiciously.

"I don't know. We ought to get to bed anyways shouldn't we?" Lily said.

"WHAT?" Remus, Peter, and James all shouted. "Go to bed! Never!"

Sirius: What were you thinking? NOTHING! I'd know!

Lily: Don't talk, Black.

"Well, Peeves dropped a book on my head and I feel dizzy." Lily lied. She just didn't want to watch them get dressed.

They climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory. Sirius hopped into bed without putting his pajamas on.

Lily: Oh this is soooo wrong!

Sirius: Hmm?

Lily: We're in the same bed! I just feel …weird.

Sirius: Oh, now I'm guilty. James would kill me. But I guess we can't help it cuz we're sharing a body.

Lily: The days events have been weird. Me sharing your body. McGonagall saying its never happened before. Talking to Potter without yelling at him. Strange, right?

Sirius: I don't know, Evans, I don't know.

Before they knew it they had drifted off to sleep.

Panting, Lily woke up. She was in her body in the hospital wing. She didn't know what had happened. Her body was cold with sweat. It must be 1 in the morning she thought.

Then something different happened.

Lily felt her body was being stretched like taffy. She was in so much pain she felt she'd explode. It was like she was fighting, drifting between something. Lily wished it would stop so much.

Then it did. She was now in Sirius' bed in the boys' dorm. Sitting up she felt the pain still on his body. Sirius must have been awake, too, his part of the body. Lily and Sirius were both in shock.

Sirius: What just happened?

Lily: I don't know, I seriously don't know!

**Author's note: This is only my 2****nd**** fic. I'll try to update sooner, but I've been updating my first story. Sorry that this is kinda short.**


	3. Questions No Answers

Author's Note: If how soon I update my stories was graded, I would be getting an F

**Author's Note: If how soon I update my stories was graded, I would be getting an F. A big, black, spiky F. I'm not sure about what's coming, but soon I need a change of direction…I need to think…and I also need **_**REVIEWS!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sigh) and I don't think I ever will. J.K. Rowling is very lucky.**

**Chapter 3: Questions…No Answers**

Lily couldn't get to sleep after what had just happened. Sirius couldn't either. And when they did manage to get to sleep, their dreams would interfere with one another, making them very strange (due to Sirius) and confusing. Lily dreamed that she was getting Os for N.E.W.T. s and was being congratulated by Professor Slughorn who also asked her to make a very hard potion. Sirius dreamed that he was drowning Severus Snape in the lake, he was eating a feast and was going out with Elizabeth Fairbanks. How they interfered with each other turned out nasty results and this was currently their dream: Lily got Os for her N.E.W.T s but the test hadn't been that hard because all you had to do was eat and feast which Severus Snape was trying to do, Sirius was drowning Professor Slughorn in his cauldron and Elizabeth kept walking in and out of the dream until they woke up.

Sirius: Can you get to sleep?

Lily: No. These dreams are disturbing.

Sirius: Really? I thought they were actually pretty good. I mean, Snivelly was stuffing himself till he might die, Slughorn drowning would lead to no potions, and I would completely—

Lily: I don't think Elizabeth will ever go out with you.

Sirius: Now, be reasonable—

Lily: Live with it.

Sirius: —

Lily: Now, let's really get to thinking. How can we fix this?

Sirius: Ohhhhh, I know this. It's in all the old stories. We have to—

Lily: Wait…what old stories?

Sirius: Err……Not Beadle the Bard…Magic: Lessons Learned... you know that book don't you?

Lily: No, I don't. The only children's stories I know is Cinderella or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or Sleeping Beauty…you get the picture?

Sirius: Cinderella? Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? Sleeping Beauty? What kind of name is that?

Lily: URGH! NEVER MIND……now tell me about Magic: Lessons Learned.

Sirius: Okay. Well let's see…first of all there in the story are a witch and wizard…they hate each other—

Lily: That matches.

Sirius: Stop it! Anyways…then they learn what the others lives were and started respecting each other…then they switched back…what has a children's story got to do anyway?

Lily: I don't know, I'm just desperate for anything right now! You should think about this during class today 'because you don't study anyways.

Sirius: It is Saturday.

Lily: Right.

Lily had a lot on her mind (as Sirius would know) and she was annoyed with Sirius and McGonagall. They stood up and walked to the door.

Lily: Wait!

Sirius: What?

Lily: I have to inform you that you absolutely stink!

Sirius: Er…just scourgify me then.

Lily raised _her _wand and said _"Scourgify!"_ which instantly cleaned Sirius and his robes.

They finally got to Professor McGonagall's office. Quickly they rapped on the door.

"You may enter."

They opened the door and silently entered. McGonagall looked up with a slight frown on her face. "Ah…I should've known."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of a book called –er….Magic: Lessons Learned?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I do not think that is the case. But to be er— wise I would follow what it says."

"And what exactly does it say?"

"It says that you would have to agree and respect each other to separate. Again, I don't think that is the case…I have been reading…but I ought to do a little more research…Yes, perhaps….I will tell you when I think it wise."

"Wha—"

"In the meantime you should research and I would say to er…maybe _try _to get along…I will call you when I think you should know more. You may go."

"But—"Lily yelled, outraged. After a very stern look from Professor McGonagall, she finally left and stormed out of the room.

Lily: We are going to the Library.

Sirius: Are not. I haven't been there since…oh wait never mind.

Lily: Yeah, since you snogged Andrea Gregory from Ravenclaw.

Sirius: Yeah, and I'd go back if I were with _her._

Lily: Fine we won't go to the Library _now. _We will later and that's the best you're going to get off.

Sirius: Okay but we at least have to hang with James and the others.

They set off towards Gryffindor tower where they found the boys in fits of laughter with James' wand out. "Sirius," he said "c'mon, watch." James was flicking his wand towards the window. Sirius quickly walked over and stuck his head out. Below the window was a boy with very greasy hair and a hooked nose. Severus Snape was reading a leather covered book entitled _'Dark Arts: The Many Wonders'. _ Every time James flicked his wand an ink pellet would fall on Snivelly's head or on the book. Girls near him would scoff and he would glare at them in turn.

"S—"Lily about yelled but was cut off by Sirius voice in her head.

Sirius: SHUT UP! How could you be so stupid? Just 'because Snivelly is you friend doesn't mean he is ours!

Lily: Sorry, you're right.

Lily suddenly felt warmth, then a very painful tug for the second time in 24 hours.

"Boys. I er…have to go upstairs for a moment." Lily told the Marauders.

Sirius: Okay, so did you feel that?

Lily: No I only felt an extremely painful tug.

Sirius: ??

Lily: YES, you idiot.

Sirius: Maybe we should follow the path of that children's' book after all.

Lily: Sirius, all we have is questions….No answers.

Sirius: We can study later, now we have to go back to James!

They trudged down stairs to find the 3 boys had their heads sticking out of the window, bellowing different questions each.

"Snivelly, I don't think _you _will ever have the guts to be a er…what are they called? A Death Eater." Peter said quite thickly.

James made a 'tsk' sound. "Do you think Evans will like you more if you read that book? I can assure you she won't. Not with that nose, not at all, and definitely won't because of the slime you call hair. And your dream of becoming a teacher…. In the future I can see a student looking at your face, if you ever become a teacher which I highly doubt, clearly having a look of astonishment thinking 'how an idiot like you ever became a teacher, I don't know.' Don't you?"

The 3 withdrew their faces, Peter with a yelp because Snape had cursed him and ugly red boils popped all over his nose, all scowling.

James then said "Shame he never answers our questions."

Remus looked at him sympathetically saying "Yep, Questions….No answers."

**Author's Note: I don't like Peter Pettigrew so I like to make it seem as though he is kind of stupid. I don't know about this chapter either…or what will come in the next…but there will be a change.**


	4. Nonverbal and Big Mouths

Author's Note: I've got ideas but I don't want to put them out to soon

**Author's Note: I've got ideas but I don't want to put them out to soon. Sorry its been very long since I've updated. I'm on kinda writers block here. **

**Disclaimer: Can't say that I'm JKR cuz that would be a lie. Don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily was started to wish that she could just block out conversations of the Marauders over the next few days. On Sunday they hit on girls. 'Gross' Lily always said in her head. Sirius would reply 'get used to it'. Monday they talked about girls. Tuesday Lily dazed off to find them talking about who knows what. Therefore, when Elizabeth rushed up to them telling Sirius to go to McGonagall's office, she laughed and said "Thanks, Liz."

Elizabeth gave her a questioning look and said "I don't allow anyone but friends to call me that."

Lily quickly made up for her mistake and joked "Wow, I can't give nicknames…err _Elizabeth."_

Sirius: YOU PRAT!

Lily: She'll never like you anyway.

They made their way over to the portrait hole and scrambled through it. Hurrying, they made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. Sirius knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Lily opened the door and stepped inside. "What is it, Professor?"

"I have found something that may help. A nonverbal spell to…well…to basically let one of you sleep in your mind if you want while the other is awake and one can doze off without the other…or talk without the other knowing." McGonagall stated.

"Anything! Let's try it…but do you think you will ever stop this?"

"Eventually. But I am searching for everything at the moment." McGonagall then pointed her wand at Sirius' body. A flash of silver light issued out of the wand. "Well, try something. And if it works come back."

Lily wanted to try it then and there. So she did and she fell asleep. With peaceful dreams that were not disturbed by Sirius' thoughts.

Sirius sensed that she was 'sleeping'. He ran back to the common room thinking 'shes gone. YESSS!'

!!

(I just figured out the other lines I put in my story didn't work.)

Sometime later Sirius,(lily was 'sleeping') Remus, James, and Peter were huddled in the dormitory. Sirius was finally getting his way. He was going to tell.

"Hey, I have something I should tell you." He said clearly.

James eyes got big. "Y-your not gay a-are you?"

"NO! But to make sure you believe me we should involve magic. Put a jinx on me so that if I lie something bad happens. Disform my face."

James laughed. "Alright then. Moony will do it."

Remus pointed his wand at Sirius and said "_Truworth Boilevere!"_ he stuffed his wand in his pocket. " And its only temporary."

"Okay. I am sharing a body and mind with Lily Evans." They all stared but nothing happened. James face fell. And then it lifted.

"THIS IS BLOODY BRILLIANT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO ST—" He yelled but was interrupted. His shout had awoken Lily. And she figured out what had happened instantly.

"SIRIUS YOU'VE GOT A BLOODY BIG MOUTH YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Yelled Lily for them all to hear.

Lily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Sirius: Ouch…my head hurts.

**Authors Note: What do ya think? If you want to give me any ideas put them in your reviews and I might use them. REVIEW!**


	5. Here Comes A Change

Author's Note: I have been refusing to write lately because of the low amount of reviews on my other story…The reviews on this

**Author's Note: I have been refusing to write lately because of the low amount of reviews on my other story…The reviews on this one were absolutely spiffingly great! So thank you for reviewing! I have decided that I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I update.**

**Chapter 5: A Change**

The marauders were staring at Sirius/Lily. "BLACK!" She started raging again about how he was the world's greatest prat and all of that good stuff. The marauders watched her pacing and shouting like it was a great Television show. Minus Sirius. If you could see what he was trying to do (Lily fought too much and Sirius was just going to let her pace) he was cowering.

Finally around 1:00 am they got in their beds.

Lily: HOW COULD YOU?

Sirius: I…

Lily: WHY?

Sirius: I…

Lily: URGHHHHH!

Sirius: Ohhh……

Lily: BLACK! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE ONCE I GET MY BODY BACK! THERE WAS NO POINT IN TELLING _HIM!_

Sirius: Oh, come on it was harmle-

Lily: WHAT? HARMLESS? HARMLESS?_ HARMLESS?_

Sirius: Oh, how could this damage you rep, nobody else knows about it!

Lily: Ha! Nobody knows! NOBODY KNOWS! JUST THINK! _HE _WILL TELL, I KNOW HE WILL! OR EVEN WORSE HE WILL START FLIRTING! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAD TO BE WITH HIM EVERY WAKING MOMENT, BUT EVERY WAKING MOMENT WITH HIM KNOWING!?

Sirius: Oh, he's fun not bad, fun! How could you be mad about being with him?

Lily: !!

Sirius: Sorry, Sorry, my bad. But James is fun.

Lily: SHUT UP! I AM SICK OF HIM! I JUST…HATE HIM!

Wow. Someone had a lot of Nerve. Sirius was sleeping.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Ah. Mr. Black. Please give me the definition of an ashwinder." Professor Merrykettle asked.

Sirius sighed. " Urgh…Isn't it a snake that is born in flames and only lives for 5 minutes but it still lays eggs?"

It was the Professor's turn to sigh. "You have some of it right. What is the correct definition, Ms. McKinnon?"

Mary McKinnon lookede up and smiled. "Lily told me a few weeks before she…It is a snake that is born in flames and lives for an hour. It leaves behind a trail of ashes and lays red-hot eggs that you must find if they are laid in your house. Ashwinders are located in every country as long as there is a fire. When they die they turn to ashes."

"Yes! 15 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Merrykettle, their Care of Magical Creatures teacher said. She gave Sirius the look.

"Just because my family was in Slytherin doesn't mean that I know all about the ruddy serpents!" Sirius retorted.

Lily: Nice. Just nice.

Sirius: Well, it's true!

Lily was listening in class, but she was not going to answer questions addressed to 'Mr. Black.' No, that was Sirius job.

Suddenly Sirius said. "Urgh." He looked as though he might cry.

Lily turned for the source of the disturbance. She found it.

James was looking at them, which would appear to be Sirius, with a glowing and slavish and admiring look. Sirius said, "James! Don't look at me like that, I told you I'm not gay, and unless you took a love potion, you're not either!"

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Hey, guys!" Mooney said as he jumped through the portrait hole, coming back from his ancient runes class, which the others didn't take.

"You'll never believe this!" He said.

"What?" asked James.

"Peter has Spattergroit!"

"WHAT?" Lily shrieked.

"My ears, Lily." Said Remus.

"COOL!" James screamed. "THIS IS AWESOME! Spattergroit? That's really contagious! We should go get some of his snot and make some king of prank sweet out of it to pull on Snivellous for slicing the back of my pants off today!"

Lily sniggered but slapped James.

Remus looked reluctant. "But we should be concerned! Wormtail is our friend! Shouldn't we feel bad for him?"

"NO!" Sirius said. "I'd feel bad for James- but not Peter. He wanted Spattergroit, anyways. Didn't you see him go up to the lady at St. Mungo's that one day and touch the fungus that was growing out of her nose?"

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Lily: Go to bed.

Sirius: No.

Lily: Yes. You keep waking me up!

Sirius: I will not go to bed; I will not go to bed, hm, hm hm hmm…

Lily: Go to bed or I'll make you.

Sirius froze, and stopped throwing dungbombs on Peters bed and casting charms to make sure that they wouldn't go off until Peter came back and making sure that Peter was the only one who could smell them.

Sirius: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED! I DON'T WANT TO!

Lily: One, two,-

Sirius was in bed and under the covers.

But he wasn't sleeping. He was roaring with laughter at the jokes James kept playing on Remus.

Lily: Enough! Shut up!

Sirius: NO!

Lily stood them up and walked to the deserted common room so that she could get fresh air. But their wands didn't think that they deserved that…apparently wands hate arguing…

There was a BANG!

**A/N: Good enough chapter? I am trying to decide how many chapters there will be to this story. You see the first part was 5 chapters…the second part will at least be 10. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Reverse Order

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm a softy

**Author's Note: Okay, so scratch that. I decided to have 5 chapters in this part.**

**Chapter 6: Reverse Order**

Lily and Sirius felt like they were being ripped apart. They wanted it to stop so bad-then it did.

Lily lifted a hand to her forehead. It was a small, delicate hand. Wait…THAT WAS HER HAND!

Lily: Sirius you're not still in this head? Cause this is my head! HA! NOT YOURS!

Sirius: Oh gosh. Lily I think you need to go take a potion from Madame Pomfrey about crazy.

Lily: BULLSH-

Sirius: Lily! LANGUAGE!

Lily: You use swearwords all the time! The one time I try to use them you yell at me?

Sirius: You're not the type to use swearwords…

Lily fired up.

Sirius: Wait! I didn't mean that, I know you have a bad temper…

Lily was shaking.

Sirius: I…

Lily: Just…I don't want to hear about it…

Sirius: We should probably go back up to the dorm; the guys will wonder where we are.

Lily: We're not going to the dorm. We won't be going to the _boys' _dorm again. We will be going to the girls' dorms. HA! We'll get to go see Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald and Elizabeth Fairbanks!

Sirius: Wait…but…my body…where?

Lily: Well, I guess it is in the hospital wing instead of mine. Now, let's go see McGonagall.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"So you're both in Lily's body now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"I know you are excited, but you must keep your control. Besides, I haven't found a way to deal with this yet."

"So what do we say about Sirius?"

"Tell people that Peeves pushed him out of the astronomy window. I'll confund Peeves into thinking he did."

"So…"

"You may leave."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Lily and Sirius traipsed back up to the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. As Lily turned the lights on there was a scramble; Marlene, Mary, and Elizabeth were up.

"Lily, is that you?"

"OHMYGAWD!"

"LILY! Lily's back!"

Lily cried "Hey, girls!" She could feel tears of joy slide down her cheeks as she met her best friends.

Sirius snickered. He stopped as he looked at the girls.

Lily: Sirius! STOP CHECKING THEM OUT!

Sirius: Why? I'm a guy, am I not?

Lily: Right now you are a girl! You have a girl's body and you look like a girl! Act like one!

Sirius: Urgh… maybe they'll undress…

Lily: SIRIUS BLACK!!

"Lily, we're so glad to have you back!" Marley said.

"Yeah, we missed you!" Liz stated.

"SO MUCH!" Mary yelled.

"Thanks, I missed you as much as I could, being knocked out."

Sirius snickered.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

In the morning Lily went down to breakfast smiling and happy. In her own body. Sirius was in her body. But she was in her own body.

The marauders noticed something suspicious.

Remus approached Lily. "Where's Sirius?"

"Last night he went up to the astronomy tower and Peeves pushed him out of a window."

"Likely story." Remus answered, frowning.

They knew something was up.

Lily's friends didn't care right now; the hottest guys at Hogwarts were talking to them.

The Marauders knew that Lily had been sharing a body with Sirius. Did they know that Sirius was with her now? Lily hoped not, but Sirius did. What could happen if they knew…Lily didn't want to think about it? After all, she hated the marauders.

**Author's note: This wasn't my best chapter. I guess it could be better but at least I updated. I didn't have a choice.**

**I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Time for a Plan

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I'll try to write lots more this summer but my 'puter's screwed up. Pft. I wrote a one shot for you peoples to enjoy because I can't think of what to do. Wait…IT'S COMING TO ME! Yes…I have a plan…(hint) 'Girls have got game, too.' Hmmm….**

**Chapter 7: Time for A Plan.**

James and Remus followed Lily around all day. Just because they followed her to Ancient Runes, James earned another class that he hadn't had before. They tried to hang out with her:

"Hey, Sirius/Lily, wanna pull a prank on Snivellous?...OWWW!! What the?!...AHHHHHH! Your mad! RUNNNN!"

They followed her into the girl's bathroom:

"Lily c'mon, we know you have Sirius in you somewhere deep, deep down inside of you— AHHHHHHHHH! Ouch! Wha? NO! NO!!"

"Quit (hex) following (curse) me! (hex, curse, hex, jinx)"

"Help! Jeeze…what is this place anyways? Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Oh look, James Potter and Remus Lupin are in a GIRLS TOILET! (hex, jinx, hex, curse)"

And James kept passing notes to her in McGonagall's class:

James' Note: Hey Sirius, look down….

Lily/Sirius Note (it looked like an untidy scawl because both were trying to write: LEAVE Me…no, keep talking, please,….ALONE….shut up Lily-Pad(Get it? Lily-Pad…Padfoot/lily put together?)….You son of….Lily come on, James has to talk to…A B (they scribbled) Lily watch your language!

As Lily walked by people in the hallway they sniggered. She looked at her back…Notes…

James Note: Will you go out with me?

Note 2: Can I have one of your socks?

Note 3: Will Sirius ever get his male body back….he doesn't look good as a girl…not that you don't Lily 

Note 4: Wanna curse Snivelly's pants off?

Note 5: It smells like chicken….

Lily furiously peeled them off while laughter from Sirius poured out of her mouth. "So…funny…HAHAHAHA!"

Tear…Tear…Rip…

Lily: Quit laughing…this is embarrassing.

Sirius: It DOES smell like chicken…why would he want your sock…yes, I will get my body back…I don't like girl's boo—

Lily: SHUT UP ALREADY! Go to sleep.

Sirius: Your right…I am sleepy…zzzzzzzzzzz

Lily: Yes…..

Lily scampered to her dormitory to find Mary, Marly, and Elizabeth laughing at a joke that Marly had just told. Elizabeth was shaking with laughter and Mary had tears running down her face though she also had a smile and a laugh.

"Want to hear—" Marly began to say.

"No, no, no time for jokes, they embarrass me enough and, and—" Lily looked at all of the girls with no kidding in her eyes. "Let's get 'em back. Let's get revenge for all of the times that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter have had their laughs. Don't you think they embarrass the heck out of us _EVERY STINKING DAY? _I'm done with it. We need a plan."

Marly grinned nastily. "I agree. Let's make them regret all of the times they had hit on us or played pranks….or for Peter, picked his nose."

Mary crinkled her nose. "I'm in."

Elizabeth smiled in a bring-it-on way. "Let's do it."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLLSLS

Lily led the group to the library to each grab a book as they could find that could possibly help them. Marly had stuck to _Spellbook Revenge: A Dictionary of Curses, Hexes, Jinxes, and Defensive Spells. _Elizabeth had been thoughtful and decided to check out _Quiditch Through The Ages. _Why? Hmmm….What could you possibly do to hurt someone who happens to love broomsticks….Mary had decided to stick with what she already had and chose _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7. _Lily had decided that they had taken all of the books she would've and stuck also with a book she also had: _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. _Why? What could a vicious beast possibly do to a boy…?

Sirius: Do we have to read books? I mean….they aren't even interesting….what are you all reading them for anyways?

Lily scowled.

Lily: A combined classes project. You don't listen in class, so you wouldn't know.

Sirius: Fair enough.

Elizabeth sighed. "We could get a Quodpot ball and have it explode in their faces?"

Lily also sighed. "That isn't near good enough. And besides, where on earth would we get a Quodpot ball?"

"In America." Marly sang. "Ohhhh, there are some really good jinxes in here…."

"We could use Aguamenti to flood their dorm rooms." Mary said.

"I don't think that would work. This school is _magical."_ Lily said. "I wish we could get a Nundu, but that would kill them."

"What's a Nundu?" Marly asked.

"_This East African beast is arguably the most dangerous in the world. A gigantic leopard that moves silently despite it's size and whose breathe causes diseases virulent enough to eliminate entire villages, it has never yet been subdued by fewer than one hundred skilled wizards working together." _Lily stated.

"Wow…" Marly said.

Sirius: This doesn't sound like a project….

Lily: Oh, it is. It is.

**A/N: So, I know it was short but I still updated. I updated because I have gotten four angry reviews from a certain person. But I have meant to update anyway. Tell me what you think and I will TRY to update by June 18….**

**IF YOU GIVE ME 8 REVIEWS!!**


End file.
